Love (will make a liar out of you)
by General16
Summary: Naruto may or may not be obvious, Kakashi may be blind and lie to himself a lot and when love enters the equation it turns into the kind of mess that would, frankly, have been solved a lot faster with a little truth. And spared Kakashi a lot of headaches.


**A/N:** This has been sitting on my laptop for a while and I've had it posted on other sites but not FF because... well it got taken down the first time I tried to post it. Lets hope it gets to stay this time. This was a gift for a friend over at Y!gallery. She gave me the promt: **"While pretending to be boyfriends in order to make their former lovers feel jealousy, Kakashi and Naruto discover the true meaning of love."** I think I got it right... somewhat at least.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Half-way beta-ed, but I do believe I've caught the majority of all mistakes. The ones remaining are all mine. Also sex. Sex happens. And dirty language too. If it ain't your cup of tea? Step to the left and leave as quietly as you came.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Love (will make a liar out of you)**

_By General16_

* * *

The doorbell rang. A pair of brown and grey colored eyes peered over the edge of a hardback, staring in the direction of the front door. He dropped the book in his lap, contemplating whether he should move from his comfortable perch on his very soft and cushy couch or not. The bell rang again and then again. And then a third time. A sense of dread slowly filled Hatake Kakashi but when the blasted bell had blared for a fifth time, the dread growing inside of him had quickly morphed into annoyance.

Was it really too much of him to ask for a day filled with nothing but peace, silence, reading and – above all – seclusion? It was Kakashi's rare day off and as such he wanted to spend it unaccompanied. It had only been two months since he'd been rather rudely dumped by his lover, and the silver-haired man was in dire need of some alone time. Like all the time.

He refused to call it "licking the wounds", he was not that pathetic. Yet. Crying in the shower the first three days didn't count. After eight weeks the wounds had begun to scabbard over, but it still stung like nothing else when he thought about it. That's why Kakashi avoided the topic like anyone with an aching tooth would avoid unnecessary chewing.

They had been together for a very long time; it took even more time to get used to sleep in a bed alone again, to stop having flashbacks of shared good and bad moments at the mere sight of some tokens his lover had left behind. Not to mention the lack of sex. It may have only been two months, but the loss of regular fucking was starting to take a toll on him already. You try and go from sex at least three times a week to none at all and see how you'd cope.

And today seemed to be the harassment-day. It wasn't the first time that someone had knocked on his door, so to speak. He'd refused to open it the first, second and third time. Now when someone was there for the fourth, Kakashi was beginning to feel inclined to at least consider answering.

Five minutes later the bell still rang out through the house and Kakashi was still on the couch. But try as he might, he couldn't handle the way the bastard was – going from the sound of it – leaning on the button; making it blare continuously without pause. Frankly, it was making him feel a little homicidal.

Heaving a sigh he finally got off the couch and reluctantly walked to answer the persistent person on the other side of his door, sidestepping various heaps of trash, dirty laundry and soiled dishes on his way. He was a writer and he had a tendency to sit down wherever when inspiration struck, impromptu workspaces popping up here and there all over his house. And if those happened to be on the floor, he didn't leave them until he was finished, unless it was to get something to eat or a trip to the bathroom, hence the piles of crumpled napkins and dishes being scattered a little here and there.

When Kakashi finally jerked the door open he was met with a scowling face and a pair of blue eyes that glared at him from underneath blond bangs. The faded dread returned tenfold.

"No", he deadpanned, before the other could as much as greet him. The glare and scowl vanished to be replaced by surprise.

"You don't even know what I want!" Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed and made a move to bypass Kakashi. The older man smoothly blocked the way by leaning against the frame while holding the door close to his body.

"Having you on my doorstep is enough. Shoo." Naruto scowled again when he couldn't get past the older man, and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Really, you could think that you didn't even know me."

"Why do you think I'm not letting you inside?"

"I'll tell my dad."

"Oh well, in that case…" Kakashi was forced to suppress a smile when he saw the younger man's eyes lit up with hope, only to darken with annoyance when he smirked and continued, "No."

"Che, you've been a right bastard since Genma walked out on you. Where's your hospitality?" At the mere mentioning of his former lover's name, Kakashi's eyes darkened with anger and his sardonic expression vanished.

"He got it in the settlement. Now scram." Ignoring the hostile reply, Naruto simply elbowed his way inside, pretending not to notice the chiding eyes boring holes into the back of his head. He stopped when he passed the kitchen doorway, quickly scanning the mess in there with a long glance.

"Yeah, I can see you're just peachy", Naruto muttered, stalking into the lounge. Crossing between the even greater mess in the spacious room, the blond was soon seated on the same couch Kakashi had vacated. The silver-haired man stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of his chaotic living room and the unwanted company staring expectantly at him from the couch. Okay fine… Not caring whether his prior spotless home was accessible or not maybe was a little pathetic. That didn't mean he had any intentions to clean it up sometime soon. He was wallowing in his own filth. Gleefully even. Couldn't he be left to do so in peace?

Knowing he didn't have a chance in hell to throw Naruto out when he had that determined look on his face, Kakashi gave in and sat down in the wingback chair on the other side of the table between the sitting arrangements.

Silence settled between them, an uneasy quietness that left Kakashi feeling quite bored and Naruto fidgeting. Seeing his young guest growing more and more nervous, Kakashi finally relented. Leaning back in the comfy chair, the older man regarded the blond with mild curiosity.

"So? What do you want?"

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my favorite uncle?"

"You don't have any uncles. And you never come over here unless you want something. Spill it, I don't have all day." That earned him a pointed look at the book lying on the table and the mess around them. Kakashi had no idea when Naruto had learned to arch his eyebrow in that sardonic manner, and felt a little put out when the blond then mockingly drawled,

"Yeah? Something urgent you've to do today? Cleaning perhaps? Jerking off?"

"Actually I jerked off earlier and I _was_ enjoying a quiet moment reading." Naruto wasn't in the least perturbed. He'd grown up with Kakashi around him; he was more than used to the older man's weird honesty and twisted sense of humor.

"You mean that crap lying there?" Naruto nodded at the book, grinning when Kakashi just _looked_ at him. "You should really try and find something else to read. That shit will rot your brain."

"If you think Icha Icha is enough to rot _my_ brain, I don't even want to consider what _you've_ been reading." Kakashi's smooth reply made Naruto sputter with outrage, a faint blush of anger coloring his cheeks.

"You asshole! There's nothing wrong with my brain!"

"I beg to differ. Your past is filled with enough incidents to contradict that statement."

"Oh yeah? Name one!" Secretly enjoying the familiar bickering, Kakashi leaned back in the chair. Despite the slight resentment he felt for Naruto being there and forcing him out of his self-imposed privacy, he was still grateful for a break from the, admittedly, lonely life he led these days.

"Well… there's that time when you was fourteen and believed that you'd bleed when you lost your virginity. When you were five you called every man with long hair gay, and then wondered where the babies came from. Or that time when you were eighteen and thought nobody was home and decided to jerk of in the lounge and Kushina and her Women group walked in on you. Or that time when-"

"All right, all right!" Naruto interrupted, a furious blush spreading over his face. "I get it, you know all of my most embarrassing moments." Kakashi smirked at the blond, happy to get his point across.

"But enough about you… oh wait. We can't go from there yet… until you tell me the reason you showed up on my doorstep." Sensing that the older man was serious and done with humiliating him, Naruto sighed deeply, realizing that he couldn't stall any longer. He mumbled something Kakashi couldn't hear as Naruto had decided to direct his words towards the floor.

"What was that?" Kakashi said, grinning.

Naruto's head jerked up, eyes daring Kakashi to mock him as he repeated, "I said: I need a favor."

"Oh? What kind of favor are we talking about?"

"It's not a big one…" Naruto squirmed in his seat, avoiding the penetrating, mismatched stare.

"Well if that's the case why don't you just tell me then?" Naruto stopped squirming, holding still for a couple of seconds before squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw determinedly.

"I need you to pretend to be my lover."

Kakashi was quiet for almost five minutes. Then, "Don't you already have one?" and Naruto was back to the mumbling. "Stop mumbling Naruto. Speak up."

"That's the reason why I need your help. Haku dumped me." A silver brow arched with surprise.

"When?"

"Last month."

"And you need me to pretend to be your lover because…?" Naruto's chin lifted as he focused his eyes on a point above the silver-haired man's head as he took a deep breath.

"Because that'll make him jealous and realize how much he still loves me and come back", the blond said in a rush, blushing again when Kakashi's deadpan expression clearly broadcasted exactly what he thought about the idea.

"No."

"I'll pay you."

"I don't need your money. No."

"I'll tell my dad."

"You've already tried that. No."

"It'll make Genma jealous too; maybe you can get him back in the process." Kakashi was a little taken aback by that.

"What does Genma have to do with this?"

"Well…" Naruto trailed off, eyes darting to the left and looking very uncomfortable. "Those two kinda… hooked up." The silence was charged with tension this time and Naruto braced himself for the explosion. He was kinda disappointed when Kakashi only response was:

"…I see."

Naruto stared at the older man in disbelief. "That's it?"

A silver brow arched. "Do I even dare ask what you were expecting?"

"Well something more than that! Where's the fury, the overturning of furniture, the vows to castrate Genma with a rusty spoon?"

The second silver brow followed the first. "…I only entertain myself with that on Saturdays between 11:56 and 11:58 pm. And I'm starting to get the feeling that you're the one who wants to do those things more than me anyway."

Naruto shook his head, blond locks dancing around his face. "Whatever. So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Help me out? You want Genma back right?"

Up until that moment Kakashi had been sure that he did want his old lover back, but when Naruto asked out loud…

"No."

"Okay, but you'll still help me right? 'Cause I really want Haku back."

"You don't think he left you simply because he's not in love with you anymore?" Kakashi wondered, propping his chin on his fist as he regarded Naruto with bored resignation. Naruto made a dismissive gesture.

"Pff, of course he still loves me! He's just… going through a phase right now." Kakashi wanted to slap his palm against his forehead but refrained at the last second.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped at Kakashi's doubtful face and crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks petulantly puffed. "I just want another chance. Now for the last time: Will you help me?

"No."

"I'll… slash the tires on your car."

"I'll only make you buy me new ones."

"I'll-I'll…" Naruto was lost for a moment but lit up a second later and his face became smug as he smirked back at the silver-haired man. A bad feeling crept over Kakashi.

"I'll sing", Naruto declared with finality and Kakashi's eyes widened, alarm bells blaring in his mind.

"You wouldn't dare", he said with more confidence than he felt. A smirk curved Naruto's mouth as he lounged back on the couch. A fine, blond brow slowly hiked up and the cerulean eyes glimmered mischievously.

"Is that a challenge?"

Kakashi knew it was stupid, really he should've known better. But he had no control over his mouth when his lips parted and he said,

"You'll never get me to do it."

* * *

_2 long hours later…_

"_I'm Henery the Eighth, I am, Henery the Eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door, she'd been married seven times before. And every one was an Henery, it wouldn't be a Willie or a Sam I'm her eighth old man named Henery, Henery the Eighth, I am!"_

Shoulders hunched, head bowed and book held like a shield against the onslaught of torture by sound, Kakashi was thankful for the pause when Naruto stopped to take a deep breath. He was almost starting to think that Naruto had given up when…

"_I'm Henery the Eighth, I am, Henery the Eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door, She'd been married seven times before. And-"_

"All right, all right! Fine I'll do it. I'll do anything you want as long as you just _stop!_" Kakashi finally snapped, throwing the book on the floor in a flurry of flapping pages. Naruto grinned as the older man stared at him, wild eyed and red faced from anger. It was rare for Kakashi to lose his temper, but when subjected to the dying cat noise that Naruto called song… Kakashi didn't think even the Sphinx itself would be able to stand it.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave the distraught man a warm smile.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he wondered innocently.

* * *

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and ask you where you actually explain why we're here." Kakashi's voice was almost drowned out by the noise from the thumping music and the noisy crowd filling the popular club. He had to lean down and shout into Naruto's ear to make himself heard, shooting an annoyed glance over his shoulder when someone bumped into him. Again.

"This is where they go when they go out!" Naruto shouted back, eyes darting all over the jam-packed room in search for their prey. He gave a whoop when he spotted them, all disgustingly entwined in the middle of the dance floor.

"Genma go out?" Kakashi mumbled, feeling slightly and inexplicably hurt by that discovery. Kakashi and Genma had gone out a lot in college and pretty regularly after that, but they'd almost stopped once passing 30. Kakashi hadn't really missed it but now when he heard Naruto say that Genma was going out with Haku all the time…

Kakashi refrained from scowling, wondering why he was even bothered to begin with. Shaking off the small feeling of unease, he concentrated on Naruto's reply instead.

"Yeah, all the time! I've followed them here one time or two", Naruto yelled into Kakashi's ear, body moving unconsciously to the tones streaming out of what must've been at least ten, massive speakers.

Kakashi's brows shot up. "Oh? Stalker much?"

"Shut up!" Naruto scowled at him, but it disappeared when he saw the pair they were stalking – watching, _watching_ damnit, moving towards the bar. He grabbed Kakashi's arm, tugging the older man with him through the throng of people.

"C'mon!" he hollered back at the silver-haired man, "We can make our appearance at the bar!"

"I can hardly wait", Kakashi muttered darkly in reply, every fiber of him screaming to resist and yank his arm free, to get the hell out of there. Naruto, as if sensing Kakashi's impending mutiny, stopped for a moment, his hand sliding up Kakashi's arm and shoulder to take a hold around his nape.

The reluctant man bent down slightly so he could catch Naruto words when the younger man whispered directly into his ear,

"_I'm Henery the eight, I am…"_

Kakashi jerked back, mismatched eyes glowing from resentment and resignation. "That's just mean."

Naruto just smiled. "See it as payback for all those years of torture that you've subjected me to."

Was it irony when Genma's warning of Kakashi's actions coming back to haunt him rang in his mind, Kakashi wondered as Naruto took a new hold on him and dragged him the rest of the way to the bar.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

It was, undeniably, something truly pleasurable about having an ass grinding against his crotch after a two month dry spell, Kakashi absently mused as said posterior made another move, coaxing hardness from his sex-deprived prick with ease.

Sweat beaded on his brow and he shook strands of silver hair out of his eyes and firmed the grip he had on the wiggling hips in front of him, encouraging the swaying body closer towards him. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a small voice asked what the hell he was doing?!

It should be wrong – on so many levels, to enjoy the way Naruto moved against him, to take the highest pleasure out of the shameless manner the blond rubbed, pressed and slithered in time with the pulsing beat, using Kakashi as his own, living stripper pole.

He'd watched Naruto grow up, what business did Kakashi have getting off on the way Naruto seemed to want to ride his cock through their clothes? The silver-haired man's body didn't really give a hoot about _who_ it was though. It was only all too happy for the attention and reveled in the way Naruto's body seduced him without really having to do much, besides aforementioned rubbing, slithering et cetera.

The music changed, going from fast and heart-stopping to a more tempered and slow rhythm that seemed to reverberate through Kakashi's very bones. It had been so long since the last time he'd enjoyed another body writhing against his to a sultry, alluring melody; so long he'd nearly forgotten how much it'd used to turn him on.

And that it was Naruto, of all people, who made him feel hornier than he'd been in a long time… Kakashi was quite sure that last time he'd been this turned on had been when he'd lost his virginity, some twenty odd years ago. Closing his eyes against the flashing and swirling strobe lights, Kakashi pushed all thoughts aside and concentrated on moving in time with the blond, who'd thrown his head back against Kakashi's shoulder, arms around the older man's neck, leaving his own bared.

Mismatched eyes opened again and followed the drops of sweat rolling down the slender column of smooth, tanned skin, tongue aching to chase every last one of the salty drops and lick them all off. A rumbling groan was all but ripped from his chest when Naruto rolled his hips in a slow circle, effectively grinding his supple ass into the rock hard bulge in Kakashi's jeans.

The thoughts returned and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder - a little dimly – how he'd landed in this, undoubtedly, enviable position to begin with.

* * *

_2 hours and 30 minutes earlier…_

"Why are there so many people here?" Naruto voiced his frustration loud enough for anyone within a ten feet radius to hear, and looked close to start tearing at his hair. Kakashi bent down and spoke directly into Naruto's ear, to make himself heard over the booming music.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because this is a club and people go here to dance, drink and hook up?"

"Shut up", Naruto mouthed at the older man, lips petulantly pursed as he crossed his arms and threw the packed dance floor a glare. A second later his expression changed from pouting to smiling; a blinding, beautiful smile that made Kakashi gut clench from something he felt rather inclined to ignore or possibly blame on bad food.

Naruto grabbed his arm lightly, pointing with his other at the moving throng of people, a mass of bodies that seemed to be involved in some ancient mating ritual rather than dancing.

"Let's dance! If we can stand over there" Naruto pointed at a small gap almost right in front of the pair they were stalking, "then we can get their attention!"

Kakashi contemplated this suggestion for two seconds and then told Naruto, "No."

"Oh c'mon!" the blond whined, his grip on Kakashi's arm tightening when the older man made a move to step away. "It will work!"

"I don't dance", Kakashi told him coolly, turning towards the bar with the intent to go there, find a spot where he could sit down and get a drink. If he were to stay he would need some alcohol in his system to make it through.

"But you promised!" Naruto protested, stepping closer to get away with his whining without having to shout. Heat speared his gut when the blond pressed himself almost flush against Kakashi's taller frame, bodies brushing from knees to chest as the people around them pushed them together.

The silver-haired man hurriedly quelled the embers igniting in his blood and took a quick step back.

"I don't dance."

Naruto looked like he wanted to hit Kakashi in the face, blue eyes glaring at him for his disobedience.

"Fine. I'll do this myself", the blond spat at length and turned around to stalk away to the spot he'd suggested to Kakashi. A mix of relief and regret filled Kakashi when Naruto started to dance alone, though not for long as a young, black haired man slid up behind the blond. Kakashi had to restrain himself from walking after Naruto, punch the guy sliding his hands over Naruto's hips in the face and take his place.

Turning his back on Naruto, who despite everything seemed to enjoy himself immensely, Kakashi went to the bar. He randomly shoved a smaller man out of the way with a nonchalance not anyone could get away with, shamelessly stealing the guy's seat.

After shouting his order Kakashi was served a scotch on the rocks. He was happily finishing drink nr four when a hand on his shoulder stopped his movements. A familiar voice spoke directly into his ear, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end, though from a different reason than in the past.

"Hatake Kakashi… fancy seeing you, of all people, here", Genma chuckled, taking a step back when Kakashi set his drink down and swung around on the bar stool to face his former lover.

"Not my usual hangout but I didn't really have a say in it", Kakashi offered as greeting, keeping his face mildly bored and voice even. The ever present toothpick in Genma's mouth twitched as the brunet bit down on it, sucking on the small stick with a thoughtful expression.

"You were forced?"

"No. I was tortured." Genma's brows shot up, eyes darting around the crowd until they spotted the writhing blond a few paces away. Understanding dawned and he turned back to amusedly stare at Kakashi, who looked not so little despondent and very un-amused.

"He sang?"

"Nail right on the head", the silver-haired man muttered before downing the last of his scotch, signaling to the bartender for a refill.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them before Genma indicated towards Haku at the end of the bar with his free hand, the other holding a pink drink. Kakashi snorted into his glass.

"I'm here with Haku."

"So I've noticed."

"And you're here with Naruto." Not a question but a statement.

"I've noticed that too."

"They split up a month ago."

"And you were right there to pick up the pieces." A silver brow cocked sardonically as Kakashi downed the last of his drink, catching the bartender's eye and indicating towards his glass for yet another refill.

"He's an attractive man", Genma leered, not at all put out by Kakashi's blunt statement.

Kakashi shrugged. "If you're into the whole woman-with-a-dick thing… and cradle-robbing. I've never really seen the appeal myself."

"You're one to talk!" Genma laughed and gave Kakashi's shoulder a heartily slap. "I just knew that you'd always had a thing for Naruto!"

"…No, we're not-" Kakashi started to deny but remembered in the last moment that he'd promised Naruto to go along with his ridiculous scheme. If only to spare Kakashi's poor ears and sanity. "He just wanted me to come here with him", he replied instead, taking another swallow of his drink. The world had started to become fuzzy around the edges and Kakashi was happy with the knowledge that he was on his way to blissful intoxication.

"Why?"

Kakashi made an annoyed sound. Genma hadn't talked to him since the day he'd walked out of their shared home. Why the hell had he appeared and started addressing Kakashi as if they were the best of friends?

"Probably because he wanted to dance", Kakashi said despite his wish to be left alone. The seventh drink landed in front of him and he went after it like a rabid dog after a juicy bone.

"And you don't dance, as I recall it", Genma pointed out smugly, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips when Kakashi's shoulders stiffened. "You're not afraid your new conquest will be swept away while you're here, trying to drink up all the scotch they have in stock?"

When Kakashi didn't answer Genma's smirk widened and he took a step to the side and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "You could almost say that I dare you", Genma mocked, a knowing glimmer in his eyes that should've warned Kakashi.

Once again Kakashi should've known better, really. He'd been with Genma for fourteen years; he easily recognized when he was being baited. Even days later, Kakashi still didn't know what had come over him when he actually rose to it. He totally blamed it on the alcohol.

It wasn't widely known that Kakashi had always had a really hard time resisting a challenge issued. You could almost say that he just didn't know how to. So, that was how Kakashi got up from his seat, shouldered his way past Genma under stony silence and shoved several other people in the way until he stood in front of Naruto.

One smoothly executed move had the competition scrambling backwards and let Kakashi glide in and take the former's place. He took a firm hold on Naruto's hips, hissing lowly between clenched teeth when the younger man immediately plastered his back to Kakashi's chest, his whole body swaying to the music.

* * *

_Back to present…_

"Are they watching?" Naruto wanted to know, voice barely heard over the loud noise around them as he yanked the older man back to reality. Kakashi, body swaying in time with the younger man's now, quickly glanced in the aforementioned pair's direction. They were, indeed, staring at them; Genma looking smugly amused and Haku making a face like he'd swallowed a lemon.

Kakashi bent down, as if to nip at a tantalizing earlobe, to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Yeah."

Naruto turned in his arms, a satisfied smile stretching his mouth. "Good", he mouthed and reared up on his toes, catching Kakashi's lips in a most unexpected kiss. The silver-haired man almost flinched back, but strong hands latching onto the fabric covering his chest kept him in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi hissed when Naruto finally pulled back, ignoring the way Naruto's taste seemed to linger on his lips. The blond smirked cockily and pulled Kakashi's head down, swiping his tongue over the pale skin from the juncture where neck met shoulder to just underneath Kakashi's ear.

"Giving them something to be jealous over…"

Kakashi was about to glance back at the pair again when Naruto did something with his hips that had the older man throbbing in his pants, seconds away from shooting his load in his underwear. Mismatched eyes narrowed at innocently twinkling blue, temporarily forgetting all about the reason they were at the club to begin with.

Right then and there Kakashi only had one goal in mind: Wipe that grin off of Naruto's face. He leaned in towards the younger man, mouth coming to a halt just beside the blond's ear. His lips brushed against a soft lobe as Kakashi all but breathed out: "Two can play this game. And I have to warn you… I've played it far longer than you."

Not caring about Naruto's surprised and puzzled look, Kakashi swung them around and started to _really _move, hands gliding up and down the toned, slender body pressed to his while he nipped and sucked at the tanned skin on Naruto's neck.

"Kakashi…" Naruto all but moaned as the silver-haired man sucked at a particularly sensitive spot. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to make them jealous", Kakashi husked, breath dampening the skin mere millimeters from his lips, "I'm merely complying with your own expressed wish."

"Okay", Naruto muttered and Kakashi's last coherent thought before tilting the younger man's face to his and leaning in for another kiss, was that Genma maybe had been onto something about him having a thing for Naruto after all.

* * *

When Kakashi woke up he quickly became aware of three things. The first and most pressing was that he had evil tap-dancers in his head. And they all wore clogs. The second was that _something_ vile had crawled into his mouth and died at some point during the night. The third and lastly noted was the body all but draped over him, restricting his ability to breathe properly.

A little curious of who'd ended his self-assumed celibacy, Kakashi wearily cracked one eye open, blinked a couple of times and then promptly shut it again. It couldn't be… There was no way in hell he could've… Just to be sure he looked again, groaning silently upon the realization that, no, he hadn't been wrong the first time.

He closed his eye again and let his head fall back on the pillow heavily, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. It was official; Hatake Kakashi had gone insane. He wasn't fit to be left roaming free in the human society anymore, possibly not even in the animal one. He belonged in a mental institution where he should remain locked away for the rest of his mortal life. What happened to his immortal soul after that he didn't know, but if Hell wasn't waiting for him Kakashi would eat his hat. Or well, he would've if he'd owned one.

The insanity could be the only possible explanation as to why he was lying in his bed, naked, with an equally naked Uzumaki Naruto on top of him. Wait. Both of Kakashi's eyes shot open and he raised his head again to peer down at himself and the blond. Maybe they didn't sleep with each other? Maybe they had just… gotten really drunk and collapsed naked in his bed?

Even to him, in the dark, aching recesses of his mind, did Kakashi realize how stupid that explanation was; especially as his chest boasted a white and flaky substance that could only be dried cum, coupled with some pretty aggressive looking hickeys.

"Minato's going to kill me!" Kakashi whispered hoarsely, not wanting to wake his bedmate – no matter what. Hopefully Naruto would sleep forever and ever and Kakashi would never have to deal with the embarrassing knowledge that he'd slept with his oldest friend's son.

Christ, he was practically Naruto's uncle! Didn't that make it incest and - and that thought shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. Scowling at the ceiling, Kakashi pondered on what to do next. Should he wake the blond after all or just worm his way out of bed?

Naruto suddenly moved in his sleep, emitting a drowsy hum of contentment that ended in a soft sigh. Kakashi was instantly hard, which really made the decision, and the desire to sneak out of bed, all that much easier. With the stealth of a ninja Kakashi managed to untangle himself from Naruto, without rousing the younger man. Once up and out of the bed he wasted no time as he fled to the relative security of his bathroom.

He winced at the sudden brightness that stabbed his eyes mercilessly when he flipped the light switch, but the shower loomed like a dream in paradise. Though however much Kakashi wanted to go there and possibly drown himself, he had to take care of his bladder first.

Once in the shower Kakashi didn't bother with waiting until the water turned warm. He forced himself to stand under the cold rays until it warmed, hissing between clenched teeth. A while later he was humming with pleasure, almost groaning out loud as the water beat down over his neck and shoulders, massaging his sore muscles.

He'd forgotten how exhausting it was to go clubbing, and after waking up with a naked Naruto poured over him like gravy on meat, Kakashi vowed to himself to never, ever do it again. He closed his eyes and leaned his throbbing forehead against the cool tiles; sighing deeply and mind blanking out as he thought of nothing and just enjoyed his shower.

An unexpected touch to his back had the silver-haired man emitting an undignified yelp and almost jumping out of his skin. Kakashi turned around and as his mismatched gaze collided with warm and sleepy azure, the pisses off tirade died on the tip of his tongue.

"Why didn't you wake me? Man, I'm sticky and achy all over!" Naruto yawned, stretching languorously and sliding past Kakashi to take his place underneath the showerhead. The older man seemed to have swallowed his tongue for the moment, not able to answer Naruto as remembrance of the night jumped to the fore of his mind and assaulted him with tantalizing images.

_Tan skin, smooth and slick to his touch as his fingers caressed every dip and curve. A softly flushed chest, heaving in constricted pants of agonized pleasure as he laved dusky nipples with his tongue. A long, slender cock, as tanned as the rest of the beautiful body underneath him, feeling hot and sweet and magnificent in his mouth. A tight ass, squeezing and pulsing around his own throbbing cock as he slowly drew back and…_

Kakashi almost screamed. He mentally flinched back, forcing the memories into the back of his mind as they called forth a very, in this situation, telling reaction from his body. Naruto was looking at him over his shoulder, eyes blinking innocently and patiently. Kakashi tried to think fast and act unfazed despite the butterflies swarming in his gut.

"You looked exhausted", Kakashi offered at length, lying through his teeth. Slowly, as if afraid to touch Naruto, he reached around after the soap. Naruto's smile was slow and sated, like the cat that got the canary.

"It's not my fault", the blond chuckled as he turned back to stick his head under the rays of water, missing Kakashi's eyes roving over his muscled back and positively drool worthy posterior. "Who knew you'd turn into a beast as soon as your clothes came off?"

Was it only Kakashi or did Naruto handle this whole "waking-up-with-my-almost-uncle-naked-as-the-day-I -was-born" situation far better than he should have?

"…It's been a while", Kakashi offered blandly, lathering up and spreading the aromatic foam over himself, ignoring the way his fingers itched to reach out and smooth down the tanned, wet back presented to him.

"I'll say!" Naruto grinned and turned around to face the older man, eyes sparkling with amusement and fondness. "I don't mind though. It's been a while for me too. Besides, I like it rough."

And before Kakashi could respond to _that_ tantalizing piece of information, Naruto reached out and wrapped one hand around Kakashi half-hard dick, the other going for his chest. Fingers slid through the suds and brushed a pale nipple, making Kakashi suck in a startled breath of air.

"How about an encore? You seem up for it", Naruto leered and stepped closer, pushing his slippery body against Kakashi and pressing their almost-erections together. Kakashi was now trapped between a rock and a hard place. On one hand he wanted nothing else than to throw the blond against the wall and screw his brains out. Again. And on the other it was so _wrong_. Didn't Naruto see that?

Kakashi was almost twice as old as him; he'd changed the brat's diapers for fuck's sake! Naruto's father was like a bigger brother to Kakashi, making Naruto his almost nephew- No! Kakashi's mind interjected hurriedly. Do not go there! Anyway… it wouldn't be right to add further damage to what had been done already! And yet… Kakashi's brain shut down when Naruto moved his hand, eliciting an eager response from Kakashi's cock with such ease it was downright frightening.

Kakashi knew he'd lost the battle against his conscience when Naruto slid to his knees and a pink tongue delved forward to wrap itself around the head of his erection. He hissed and dropped the soap still clenched in his right hand, all ten fingers taking hold of Naruto's head and digging into the wet, blond hair.

His head fell back against the wall behind him with a muted thump when Naruto, without as much as a "How do you do?" took his whole length into his mouth and throat, swallowing around it.

"W-what about Haku?" Kakashi panted when Naruto withdrew, summoning enough wit to ask this, in his mind, crucial question. Blue eyes, clouded from arousal and deviousness peered up at him and Kakashi groaned at the sight of Naruto, on his knees and that perfect, _perfect _mouth wrapped around his cock.

The blond released Kakashi's hard flesh with a wet, popping sound. "What about him?"

"Didn't you want him back?"

Naruto shrugged. "I do. But that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun while we're at it, right? Besides, you can look at this as my payment for your help…" Kakashi felt a flash of jealousy, followed closely by annoyance. He didn't know why the thought of Naruto getting back with Haku disturbed him so much; it was alarming enough just to feel it to begin with. Faking nonchalance, figuring that he might as well get some benefits for going along with Naruto's plan, the silver-haired man suppressed the jealousy and shrugged.

"I guess not."

Naruto's face lit up with a mischievous grin bright enough to be blinding. "Great!" And with that, the blond went back to sucking Kakashi's cock until the older man all but screamed himself hoarse from pleasure.

* * *

Two weeks later Kakashi was at his wit's end. Every new day came with another one of Naruto's ideas, each crazier than the last in his quest to get his ex-boyfriend back. So far they had all proved useless and Naruto was no closer to enticing Haku back into his arms then he'd been that first night, when they'd ended up fucking like crazy in Kakashi's bed instead.

Nothing seemed to be able to sway the fickle brunette, much to Naruto's frustration. But that wasn't the reason for Kakashi's growing distress. True to his word, Naruto had indeed wanted to have much more fun with the older man. Kakashi had no idea how many times they'd screwed each other senseless, the weeks had kinda merged together into one hazy fuck-fest. Kakashi hadn't even known he still had it in him to be so damn horny all the time.

It was like he couldn't get enough no matter how many times he submerged himself in Naruto. It didn't matter how hard he thrust or how deep he tried to reach, Kakashi didn't grow tired of returning, sometimes even begging, for more. One more kiss, one more caress, one more whisper of his name from pliant, kiss-swollen lips…

And with each time it got harder for the silver-haired man to pretend that he didn't want Naruto to stay every time he left. It still left him bewildered. Kakashi had honestly not known the depth or range of what had used to be a very mild appreciation for the blond's good looks and sunny demeanor.

It grew stronger after every time; the possessive need to keep Naruto close to him and monopolize his smiles, laughter and intoxicating presence. Obsession might've been the right word for it, had Kakashi examined the growing feelings any closer. He didn't though. Stubborn man that he could be, Kakashi held firm at the conviction that he was only feeling a little lonely and Naruto had, so far, been just about the only person he'd interacted regularly with lately, fucking notwithstanding.

So that's how Kakashi found himself alone at a bar, nursing a drink and having all intentions of finding someone he could hook up with for the night. Naruto had been pulled into work, rendering their unspoken agreement of nighttime fooling around null and void… or at least until tomorrow came around.

The silver-haired man sipped at his scotch and ignored the guilty throb of his heart, not listening to the small voice whispering in his head that he was committing adultery. Naruto wasn't his lover, he barely even counted as a friend Kakashi tried to tell himself, despite the uneasy, clenching feeling in his stomach.

Time flew by where he sat in his lonesomeness and it didn't take long for him to attract some company. The man was pretty; all dark and slim and smiles. It didn't even register a flicker of interest in Kakashi. Determined to follow this through though, Kakashi made polite conversation and even bought the guy a drink.

He ignored the discomfort washing over him when the man moved closer and placed a hand on his knee. Kakashi's dick remained unresponsive as the hand slid higher, blunt nail gently scratching the fabric of his inner thigh. Kakashi's mind was filled with Naruto, which had him zoning out, his companion's talk turning into background noise the more he drowned in the memories.

He vaguely heard himself agree to follow the man out of there, paying his drinks and shrugging his jacket on automatically. The rest of his brain was preoccupied with remembering the feel of smooth skin, hearing the sound of his name sighed in a soft, sated voice and warm, blue eyes smiling at him.

Kakashi woke up as a pair of lips that were definitely not Naruto's suddenly kissed him. Startled he jerked back, eyes wide as the dark-haired man gave him a confused look. That's when Kakashi realized that however much he lied to himself or tried to suppress his emotions, he couldn't get away from the fact that he'd fallen for Naruto and fallen hard.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this", he told the man, getting a slap and a hissed "Cock-tease!" in return before the man stormed off.

With his cheek stinging but still feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk home, whistling all the way. Now when he'd finally come to terms that he was irrevocably in love with the blond brat, the hard part of convincing Naruto to give up on Haku and fall in love with Kakashi instead was left.

It took Kakashi almost one hour to make it back home. He wasn't in any kind of hurry, feeling content with walking leisurely and plotting ways to snare Naruto in his web, to trap him to Kakashi's side forever.

"Finally! Where have you been?"

Naruto's loud voice jerked Kakashi eyes from where he'd kept them on the ground, and his heart lurched in his chest as he caught sight of the blond obsession, who'd elbowed his way into the silver-haired man's heart and soul without him being the wiser, standing on his porch.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Kakashi sidestepped the question as he came up to the blond, having to tilt his head back as Naruto was standing one step above him. The blond just shrugged and moved aside to let Kakashi to the front door, blue eyes following Kakashi's every move as the older man unlocked it.

"Turns out they didn't need me that badly. I got off the hook."

Kakashi hummed his understanding as he stepped inside his house. Before he could reply, hands had latched onto his shoulders, spun him around and Kakashi suddenly found himself pushed up against the door, which slammed shut from the force of impact when Naruto leaned in close, all but molding himself to Kakashi's slightly, taller frame.

The kiss was long and hard, sharp teeth nipping at his lower lip, the move eliciting an aroused growl from the silver-haired man. When Naruto pulled back Kakashi regarded him from underneath half-lowered lids, keeping himself still as the younger man attacked his clothes, seemingly desperate to tear them off of his body.

"What brought this on?" Kakashi asked as he reached up to still the clawing fingers, tightening his hold on slender wrists when Naruto tried to free himself. Naruto shrugged again and peeked up between long, blond lashes shyly, a small, sheepish smile playing over pink lips.

"Nothing special… I'm just really horny. You mind?"

Slowly, Kakashi eased his grip and took hold of one of the blond's hands instead, unconsciously twining his fingers with Naruto's as he took a step forward, forcing Naruto to back up.

"Not really, I was just curious."

"So you want to fuck then?"

"In the bedroom. My back's too old to fuck on the floor."

Naruto snorted amusedly. "You only say that because you don't want to clean up later."

Kakashi smirked. "Maybe…"

Kakashi hadn't really thought about it, but as Naruto led the way to the bedroom, the older man took notice of, for the first time in a long time, that his home was once again spotless. When had that happened?

Had it been while he'd felt like crawling out of his own skin as he'd agonized over the fact that he wanted Naruto as more than a casual fuck buddy? Was it when he'd tried to read, watch TV or write in an attempt to distract himself, as the desire to keep Naruto close and never let him go had grown stronger?

Or had it just been an unconscious move from his mind; that he wanted to make Naruto feel at home in his house so that wouldn't want to go in the first place? Naruto never saw the tender smile that played over Kakashi's mouth as the blond all but dragged Kakashi into the dark bedroom, beams of moonlight filtering in through the opened blinds and painting the awaiting bed in cool silver.

Naruto was in a rush to get naked as soon as possible, as usual, but somehow Kakashi needed, no _craved_ to take it slow. During their two week liaison it had always been fast, hard and rough; they'd torn into each other as if each time had been the last. It had always left Kakashi deeply sated and content. Yet a small, nagging feeling in his chest had always left him feeling a little hollow, like something was missing.

Now when Kakashi knew what it was and in that moment, with Naruto eager for him and the pleasure they could give each other, Kakashi wanted to make love to Naruto. He wanted to brand his touch onto the blond's skin so that it'd never be forgotten, to carve a mark on the blond's heart so deep it would never fade.

Turning to face the younger man, Kakashi took his other hand and calmed his movements, looking deep into eyes, which had turned a darker shade of marine. Naruto opened his mouth, words halting at the tip of his tongue as a long, pale finger gently pressed against his lips, silencing and placating his confusion without any sound uttered.

"There's no rush, right?" Kakashi murmured huskily, the hushed timbre as smooth as silk and rich as a fine, aged wine. The blond nodded as in trance, eyes trailing over the older man as Kakashi slowly stepped back and undressed before him.

The jacked slipped off and was tossed on the floor in a careless heap, the white button down shirt following shortly. Shoes were toed off and socks soon joined the growing pile of clothing. Kakashi left his jeans for now, his want to undress Naruto and reveal the sun kissed skin his fingers hungered to slide over growing too strong to overlook any longer.

Keeping his moves gentle and unhurried, Kakashi put his hands on Naruto chest and pushed upwards, sliding underneath the open jacket to edge it off of Naruto's shoulders and down his arms. He then reached for the hem of the blond's red t-shirt, slowly letting his fingers curl around the fabric and coax it up and over Naruto's head.

On his way down towards Naruto's pants, Kakashi roamed over the toned chest and abs, feeling the hard muscles clench and tremble underneath the sensitive pads of his fingers. A spark of possessive glee ignited in the silver-haired man's chest. No Haku or any other nameless man. The things Naruto felt right then and there, the way he'd started to gasp and give tiny, keening whines of building desire… they were all Kakashi's doing.

Because of his touch and his caresses Naruto was becoming undone, his eyes all but pleading for Kakashi to touch him more, to take him and drown him in sensation after sensation, to make him scream out with the sheer bliss from having Kakashi pleasuring him.

He was more than ready to comply. Moving a little faster, Kakashi soon had Naruto naked before him, his eyes feasting upon the sight of Naruto bathed in moonlight. The tawny skin became a shade of muted gold, the bright tones of his blond locks turned into the color of polished honey dipped in translucent silver, and his eyes transformed into dark pools filled to the brim with sinful promises.

With movements kept tender and unhurried, Kakashi guided Naruto down on the bed, admiring the way the dark sheets seemed to embrace and enhance the younger man's beauty. Kakashi knelt over the blond, keeping his focus on Naruto's pleasure only as he leisurely worshipped the body offered to him with hands and mouth.

Naruto sighed and cooed words of ardent adoration, lips trembling and eyelids fluttering in an attempt to stay open, to watch Kakashi as the silver-haired man laved him with all the love pouring from his heart.

Without saying a word, Kakashi showed Naruto the depth of his love for him. It was in the fingers that gently pinched hard nipples. It was in the soft kisses pressed to every inch of skin, in the way a wet tongue laved upon barely visible love bites. And most of all, it shone from mismatched eyes which kept themselves firmly trained on Naruto's face, riveted on the ever changing expressions there.

Kakashi took his time to claim Naruto, kissing and licking his way down skin that shivered from the pleasure the older man bestowed him, sweat coming from frustration and strain making Naruto's body deliciously slick and salty on Kakashi's tongue.

He was very careful as he finally took Naruto's hard cock in his mouth, tongue curling and wrapping itself lovingly around the warm, steely flesh. Naruto moaned long and low in his throat, hips trying to trust deeper into the wet warmth surrounding him. Once again Kakashi's hands were there to still him, to keep him firm against the mattress as Kakashi wanted to take Naruto to the edge of bliss and keep him there.

Naruto was trembling by now, shudders of agonized pleasure wracking his fame as Kakashi sucked him deep and hard, one hand sliding down to gently tease the soft testicles and the puckered entrance beneath it. The silver-haired man hummed around Naruto's cock as the blond pressed down against the questing digits, trying to impale himself on the lonely tip that was teasing the wrinkled flesh.

"Kakashi…" Naruto moaned throatily "Stop teasing I-" The wobbly words choked off in a delighted groan when Kakashi obeyed, a single finger sliding smoothly inside the tight orifice, aided by an ample amount of saliva. He took his time in preparing his lover, gently brushing and nudging the small bump of sensitive nerves hidden in the soft folds of the younger man's velvety channel.

"A-ah! More, please…" Naruto cried out when Kakashi's suction turned harsher, the silver crowned head bobbing faster and tongue fluttering over the tick, sensitized vein running along the underside of Naruto's achingly hard cock. At the same time three fingertips started massaging Naruto's prostate, and Kakashi greedily reveled in every keened cry and sobbed sigh spilled from Naruto's kiss swollen mouth.

The pleas for more, harder, faster had Kakashi so hard it started to hurt, his erection twitching and throbbing in the confines of his jeans. He kept Naruto teetering on the edge of release for what felt like a small eternity, unleashing all the things he'd picked up and learned during his years as a sexually active man. By the time he pulled back and started to work the buttons of his fly open, Naruto was a sobbing wreck of denied pleasure; writhing and moaning for Kakashi to just _fuck him already! _

A soft hiss escaped the older man when his pulsing organ was released from its tight prison, the heated flesh hard enough to make Kakashi dizzy from the necessity to be inside Naruto right now. He couldn't wait a moment longer, and despite his resolve to take it slow, Kakashi could feel that resolution crack and crumble under the weight of his yearning.

But instead of just spreading Naruto's legs and settle between them like he wanted to, Kakashi lay down beside the blond and urged his eager lover to straddle him. More than anything, he wanted to watch as Naruto rode him, wanted to drown in the carnal bliss hazy, blue eyes promised him as Naruto slid on top of him. The hand enclosing his thick erection was burning to the touch, as it guided him towards the hole he all but burned to sink into.

That's when Naruto showed a rarely displayed sadistic streak, and he stopped moving when the head of Kakashi's cock, wet and glistening with pre-cum, nudged against Naruto's winking entrance. Kakashi growled low in his throat and planted his hands on sweat slick hips, trying to trust up into the tight heat waiting, but was hindered by Naruto's hand on his chest; the tender touch having a placating effect on Kakashi's clouded mind.

"Tell me you want it", Naruto breathed, an emotion too fast for Kakashi to discern flickering briefly in the eyes he could happily gaze into for hours on end. Kakashi moaned as the younger man rocked back slightly, the prepared ring of muscles flaring out around the pressure from the blunt tip held there. His grip on Naruto's hips firmed, fingers digging into the tanned flesh hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises. Somehow, that thought felt deeply satisfying.

"I want you", Kakashi murmured, words thick and hoarse from arousal and frantic need. Being denied entry was the worst kind of exquisite torture, hurtling Kakashi toward the brink of lust induced madness frighteningly fast.

A serene smile lit up Naruto's blushing face, blazing eyes a siren song that allured and tripled the already importunate want that made his blood pound. Naruto leaned down, hips rolling slowly as he allowed the slippery cockhead poised for entry to slip inside, making Kakashi grit his teeth and swallow in an attempt to moisten his dry throat.

Naruto stopped with his lips an inch or so from Kakashi's, keeping their gazes locked as he rocked back and Kakashi sank deeper into his lover, the tight walls hugging his flesh in the most wonderful ways.

"How much?"

Kakashi had a little trouble getting his brain synapses working properly, what with the burning heat in his groin threatening to consume him. Forcing himself to a minute of clarity, Kakashi momentarily snatched control back. He bent his knees, cradling Naruto in his lap, braced his feet against the mattress, and at the same time as he thrust, he used the purchase of his hands on Naruto's hips, pulling the blond down until his pelvis grinded against Naruto's round bottom.

"That much", Kakashi growled over Naruto's shout of pained pleasure. Despite the rather heated penetration, Naruto seemed to have caught Kakashi's mood for softer sex, and so when he started to move it was in a tempered, slow rise and fall that left them both slightly breathless.

Naruto's breath hitched every time Kakashi slid back in, the blunt tip of his sex brushing over the sensitive glad on each thrust. Kakashi exhaled measuredly as Naruto's inner muscles squeezed him hard on every rise up, meeting the blond on each downfall with a gentle thrust.

Even when their pulses quickened and their blood ran faster, their movements remained slow and tender. Naruto's hands glided over Kakashi's pale skin, the moonbeams painting them with shiny, ethereal fingers, making their sweat coated bodies glow like polished silver.

Their gazes were locked the whole time, as if afraid that the other would've disappeared when they turned back, should they look away even for an instant. Kakashi's chest felt like it was about to burst open, explode from the pressure of his heart overflowing with a love so strong he'd never known he had it in him.

The nearer they came to the final peak the more Naruto moaned, tipping his head back, arching his back and reaching behind him to find purchase on Kakashi's raised knees as he upped the pace just a little. Kakashi eased his grip on narrow hips, his own hands free to caress the tense torso swaying above him.

It felt like they moved like that forever; time stopping in its implacable flow as they made love long into the night. But however good, glorious even, it was, it had to come to an end. Naruto ached his back and gave a lusty cry, telling Kakashi he was hovering on the edge and was soon about to tumble over it without a word uttered.

The older man let one hand slide down from where it'd been pinching a dark pink nipple lovingly; thumb dipping into the shallow navel briefly and swirling in the thin trail of blond hair leading from the small dent towards the hard cock jutting out from the thick nest of golden curls beneath.

Long fingers wrapped around the pulsing flesh and gave one, slow stroke. Naruto's ecstatic cry echoed in the silent room, spine bending in a perfect arch as white, pearly droplets spilled over Kakashi's chest, abdomen and hand.

As soon as Naruto came he clamped down around the hard cock nestled inside of him, and bolts of electrified pleasure lanced through Kakashi. From the top of his head and the tips of his toes, they raced through his very bones, colliding in the pit of his stomach and exploding spectacularly on impact.

It broke up and shot millions of tendrils up and down his sensitized nerves, shockwaves of pleasure racking his body as Naruto continued to move over him, milking his erupting erection dry. He'd never felt anything like it, the heat and intensity coupled with the tightness squeezing his cock so strong he was sure he would pass out any second now.

As if unable to keep himself upright any longer, Naruto slumped over him, breath uneven and haggard. It took some moments for Kakashi to come down from his high, endorphins working their magic in his system and making him feel sluggish and extremely sated. He managed to lift his arms and wrap them around the younger man, keeping him in his embrace for a while longer.

"Wow…" Naruto mumbled eventually and lifted his head to rest his chin on Kakashi's chest, a soft smile curving his slightly swollen lips as he leveled the silver-haired man with a tender look.

"Yeah." Kakashi's quiet answer was all that was needed. Naruto stayed where he was for a while, just kept on looking at Kakashi's face, eyes roaming over the handsome features. Kakashi was content with their position too, not minding in the least the weight on his chest even as it cut off a little of his air supply.

It could've been hours or seconds, but somehow they ended up spooning later; Kakashi holding Naruto securely to his chest, their hands entwined against Naruto's stomach. And as the dawn started to peek in between the open blinds, sleep slowly claimed them; pulling them under as they were enclosed in a comforting blanket of satisfaction and love.

Reality came crashing down around Kakashi's ears a few hours later, shattering the fairytale illusion they'd created together in the deep of the night, as easily as an ten ton pendulum hitting a mirror. Sunlight was shining directly in his face, making Kakashi scowl without opening his eyes and he burrowed closer to the warm body pressed to his chest.

Hiding his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, Kakashi sighed contently and a small smile curved his mouth. He took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent he could spend the rest of his days smelling. Naruto sighed in his sleep, a hand pawing halfheartedly at the thigh nestled between his legs.

"Move", the blond grunted, still half asleep. "My leg's gone numb."

Kakashi snorted softly in amusement. "Sorry", he murmured and budged, cradling Naruto's soft bottom against his pelvis. The mood shifted, going from languid and drowsy to heavy and expectant. Naruto chuckled lowly as he felt Kakashi's morning wood twitch against his ass, moving his hips in a silent invitation.

"Y'know… you're awfully horny for being an old man."

"Give me a minute and I'll show you what this old man can do", Kakashi replied as he mouthed Naruto's neck when the blond arched against the older man's chest, body stretched and exposed for Kakashi to claim.

"I like the sound of that. How about we-" The shrill sound of a phone ringing startled them out of the mounting arousal, disrupting the sensual atmosphere.

"Ignore it", Kakashi muttered between small nips and kisses, his hold tightening around the smaller man when Naruto moved.

"I can't. Dad said he'd call me in the morning", Naruto explained regretfully as he shifted and slid out of the bed, padding naked to where his pants lay in a tangled heap on the floor. While Naruto rummaged around for his phone, Kakashi rolled over on his back, stretching languidly and cat-like, giving a faint hum of pleasure as his joints popped and cracked.

Naruto was muttering to himself, finally getting a hold of his phone and Kakashi wasn't really paying any attention to him, save for the casual glance in his general direction. His mind was busy thinking up ways to lure Naruto back to the bed, to make him stay for a while longer. That was shot to hell when he noticed Naruto stiffening in his periphery vision, back going rigid and shoulders tensing.

"Aren't you going to pick up?" he droned through a yawn, eyes narrowing when Naruto didn't even seem to hear him. "Naruto?"

"It's Haku", Naruto croaked after a second or two, voice laden with disbelief and confusion. Kakashi had never experienced the feeling of aggressive vertigo, when all things steady and sure abandons someone; his stomach churning with nausea and lungs feeling too small for his ribcage, all of a sudden.

He got up on his elbows, body tense like a tightened coil nearing its breaking point. Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder, eyes pleading and lost and all but asking Kakashi what to do.

Kakashi licked his lips, doing his best to suppress the cold numbness spreading throughout him. He knew he'd regret ever saying it, but did it anyway. It's what Naruto had wanted during all of their time together, right? "Pick it up."

The younger man did, turning his back at Kakashi as he put the phone to his ear. Kakashi didn't hear much save for the initial "Haku… hi." because he quickly got himself off the bed and into the bathroom, downing Naruto's soft voice in the rush of running water.

His mind blanked out, thoughts halting and on stasis as Kakashi showered without even thinking about it, body moving on autopilot. It couldn't have been more than a minute or two before Naruto stuck his head inside, calling out to him.

"Hey Kakashi?" Naruto's voice reached him as from a distance, and he didn't even bother to look around the shower curtain when his mouth answered for him, his brain still in lock down mode.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go, Haku said Genma dumped him yesterday and he sounded really upset."

You knew this was coming, a small voice in Kakashi's mind whispered. You knew he'd get together with Haku again, you knew you'd never get to keep him. The logic his mind was trying to convey to him didn't dull the pain exploding in his heart the least. He actually had to catch himself when his knees buckled from the unexpected clenching feeling in his chest, a hand slapping wetly against the tiles in front of him.

"Kakashi?" Naruto's voice came closer and Kakashi realized that he must've made a pained noise. He panicked. He did not want Naruto to see him right now, he had no defense against this, his heart breaking and Kakashi just knew it was written all over his face.

"I just got some soap in my eye, I'm alright. You should go, don't keep Haku waiting."

"…you sure?" Naruto sounded uncertain, bless his big heart. Just because he was still in love with his ex-boyfriend didn't mean that he didn't care about Kakashi, apparently.

"Yeah", Kakashi croaked, having a difficult time getting air into his lungs when his throat closed up.

"Okay… I'll call you later."

"Alright."

After Naruto left, Kakashi finally pulled himself together and then went to sit on his couch in nothing but a wet towel for approximately two minutes, staring out into nothingness. He felt barren, like a swarm of locus had swept through him and devoured all of his emotions except for agonized pain. So, feeling like general shit and not having a clue how to make it go away, Kakashi went about to do what every man or woman wants to when they suddenly find themselves with their heart in a thousand pieces at their feet: Go out and get thoroughly and disgustingly drunk.

* * *

Kiba didn't care that it was barely noon when the silver-haired dude ordered the first drink, nor did he care for the despondent mood that seemed to hang over his head like a proverbial cloud. However, as the number of empty shot glasses in front of him climbed higher the more the afternoon progressed, Kiba started to feel a little sorry for the guy.

He'd worked as a bartender long enough to know that when people came in and didn't say a word, other than the demand for a refill, they weren't really in the mood to talk. Still didn't mean he couldn't make a try. If only to save the depressed man a killer hangover.

"Hey, you alright?"

Kakashi grunted and ignored the bartender casually leaning his forearms on the counter from the other side, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the polished surface on which his umpteenth glass was placed. His mind was stuck in a loop, playing the scenario from yesterday night and the morning over and over, slowly but surely driving him closer to the point where he would start bawling into his drink.

But what the hell, Kakashi figured, his heart was already broken, might as well lose the last shreds of his dignity while he was at it. Kiba sighed at the bowed head, the mess of silver hair falling into the man's face and hiding his expression – or lack thereof – from him.

"Y'know what? I think you've had enough for now, buddy." Kiba took the bottle Kakashi had requested to remain at his elbow, putting it back in its place on the shelf behind the bar.

"I was drinking that", Kakashi complained mildly, mind muddled but still not enough for him to feel like going home and pass out.

"If you drink anymore I'm seriously afraid you'll end up dead in a ditch somewhere", Kiba informed Kakashi without missing a beat. He turned his back on Kakashi, occupying himself with re-stacking glasses and wiping down the expanse of shiny counter. Even if the man didn't seem like he wanted to talk, Kiba knew better. They all wanted to, given enough time.

And sure enough, Kiba was proven right, when Kakashi straightened a little wobbly and declared,

"I'm in love."

"Uh-huh", Kiba encouraged "good for you."

Kakashi deflated like a punctured balloon, shoulders sagging as he put his elbows on the counter and let his hands cradle his clammy forehead.

"Not really. He doesn't love me back."

Kiba winced in sympathy. The brokenhearted ones where always the worse drunks. Good for business but bad for their livers.

"Ouch. Tough luck, man." He offered a comforting pat on Kakashi's dejectedly slumped shoulder, surreptitiously sliding a tall glass of water in front of his face. The silver-haired man grabbed it and downed the content with several, deep pulls, giving a harsh chuckle as he slammed it down with enough force to crack the glass.

"Hey, watch it buddy. I don't want to add broken glasses to your already ridiculously high tab", Kiba chided as he took the glass and refilled it before giving it back.

"Is this how you treat every customer?" Kakashi wanted to know as he sipped on the cool beverage, his head starting to clear just a little.

"Nah, just the ones seconds away from sniveling in their drinks", he grinned cheekily, the twinkling humor in warm, brown eyes resembling those of sparkling blue so much it sent a pang of pain through Kakashi's already aching heart.

"I wasn't", Kakashi muttered a little indignantly.

Kiba snorted, hands coming up to brace against the edge of the counter as he leaned closer to Kakashi, peering into somber, mismatched eyes.

"Sure you weren't. And you aren't sitting here, sulking into your booze instead of being out there, telling your man you love him."

"It wouldn't do any good, really."

"You never know until you try."

Sighing heavily, realizing that it was useless to try and drink his problems away, snarky bartenders aside, Kakashi pushed back from the bar and got up on his feet. He almost, not quite, fumbled for his wallet before looking up at Kiba.

"What do I owe you?"

Kiba cocked his head, regarding Kakashi with compassion and amusement. "Tell you what… you go on and get your man and it'll be on the house. All twelve of them."

Kakashi paid anyway, but he wasn't feeling just as depresses stepping out of the smoky bar as he'd been going in. Taking a deep breath of the cool evening air, Kakashi stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and started the long walk home. The irony of his current situation wasn't entirely lost on him, but this time there wouldn't be a Naruto waiting on his porch for him.

* * *

Some morning later Kakashi was sprawled out on his couch, taking comfort in the latest volume of Icha Icha and generally ignoring the world at large, when his doorbell rang.

He peered in the direction of the door but didn't move, feeling content to snub whoever it was and wallow in his misery for a while longer. It was like Genma walking out on him all over again, only ten times worse. He didn't have to see Genma ever again, if he wanted to, but Naruto being the son of a man Kakashi saw as a bigger brother was a different matter entirely.

He couldn't avoid Naruto, not if he wanted to cut all ties with the Namikaze/Uzumaki family. Which he didn't. So, going back to the tactic where he hid away from the world for a while and occasionally engaging in some crying when he took a shower, Kakashi thought he had it all worked out.

Until the doorbell stopped blaring and Naruto's voice, muffled through the door, reached him instead.

"I know you're in there, Kakashi! Open the damn door!"

And he really should've known that Naruto wouldn't take the hint when Kakashi had refrained from answering his phone and hadn't called Naruto back for three weeks. Maybe if he waited for a while Naruto would reconsider and think that Kakashi wasn't at home.

"I'm gonna slash the tires on your car if you don't come out", the blond threatened loudly. Kakashi sniffed. Naruto wouldn't dare.

He was proven wrong when the sound of a small explosion drifted in through the window left half-way open. Kakashi shot up from the couch and ran for the door, throwing it open just in time to catch Naruto on his way to cut a second tire.

Naruto, startled by Kakashi's sudden appearance, dropped the knife and got up from where he was crouched at the rear fender. Kakashi eyed his front tire with disbelief.

"You slashed my tire!"

"I said I would!" Naruto defended himself, the pout Kakashi secretly adored taking over his face as the blond crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't open your door", he added accusingly.

"It's called Ignoring-the-idiot-who-can't-take-a-hint", Kakashi informed the blond blandly, his back connecting with the doorframe a he slumped back, suddenly feeling tired.

"What hint? I thought we had a thing going on and suddenly you just go AWOL and don't pick up when I'm calling you!" Naruto yelled and waved his arms, clearly upset.

Kakashi cocked his head in confusion. "What thing? You went back to Haku and our fun ended."

"Well yeah, I guess it would look like that", Naruto muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little flustered "but I mean, getting back with him when I'm in love with you, that's just cruel and I'm not really the kind of guy to do things like that and-"

"Wait a minute", Kakashi interrupted, blinking as he processed Naruto's words. "Repeat that."

Naruto gave the silver-haired man a confused look. "I'm not the kind of guy who-"

"No, no. Before that."

Naruto eyed him owlishly. "I think it's mean to get back with Haku when I'm in love with you?"

Kakashi stared, long and hard, but he still didn't get it. "Since when are you in love with me?"

Naruto's face turned incredulous. "Wait-what. You didn't notice?"

"Should I have?"

"Well yes! The last two weeks before you shut yourself away I only pretended to want Haku back! I've been dropping hints all around you since the first night."

Kakashi's mind was reeling. That explained why Naruto hadn't seemed to be trying very hard when he came up with all of his schemes to get his ex-boyfriend back. His heart, bleeding and broken, gave a lurch in his ribcage as hope jabbed at it, and Naruto's bad ideas and half-assed attempts just made a lot more sense now. Naruto was in love. With him. Well damn. He had to ask why, why had Naruto not said anything about it, it was really important, he should really ask _why_.

"But why did you slash my tires?" Seriously? That's the words coming out of his mouth? Kakashi was despairing for his poor brain. Ever since this whole falling in love business had started, his IQ must have dropped with several points.

"I had to do something to get you out of your house; it's like trying to force Fort Knox when you haul yourself up in there." Naruto was coming closer, up the stairs until he was standing on the porch; the twinkle Kakashi was so, so in love with back in his eyes.

"…I may have made some assumptions that – in hindsight – I shouldn't have", Kakashi admitted, keeping still as Naruto invaded his personal space, leaning in to ghost his lips over the older man's.

"And you call me an idiot, idiot", Naruto chuckled lowly, eyes going half-mast when Kakashi wound his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him flush against his front.

"I have my moments. And I would never call you an idiot", Kakashi lied unabashedly.

"You're a bastard and a liar", Naruto grinned. "And you love me, right?"

Kakashi's chuckle was amused. "You think I'd go into hiding for anyone?"

Naruto shrugged, tanned hands coming up to card through the mess of silver hair. "I don't know… you assuming that I was back with my ex finally got me you, at least."

"You're right." It was probably the first time Kakashi had ever told Naruto those words, but he didn't let the blond gloat before he leaned in and claimed the other's lips in a deep, dirty kiss. When they drew back, Naruto smiled the sweet smile he saved for the occasions when he wanted something. Kakashi was immediately on his guard.

"I think we should tell my mom and dad tonight. That we're together I mean", Naruto clarified when Kakashi's only response was to stare at him. Then,

"No."

The outrageous face Naruto made almost had Kakashi caving in, almost.

"I'll pay you."

"I think we've established before that I don't need your money."

"I'll slash the tires on your car."

"You've already done that."

"I'll… hold up on sex."

"Yeah right, I'd like to see how you'd manage that."

"Damn it! Okay, I'll-I'll…" Naruto floundered for a moment, searching for something that would sway his reluctant lover. The smirk curving his mouth had Kakashi wanting to go back to his pining existence, where he would be safe and before all, _alone_, on his couch with his books.

"I'll sing", Naruto told him, the threat in his voice anything but empty.

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed deeply.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

And with that Kakashi kissed the soul right out of Naruto and neither was thinking about anything else but getting inside so they could engage in the sex they both wanted so badly they ached for it.

Naruto's smug grin, looking a little misplaced on the sated, flushed face post many orgasms later, should've bothered Kakashi more. That is, until Naruto opened his mouth and,

"_I'm Henery the Eighth, I am…"_

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: **As always, kindly leave a comment to let me know your thoughts about the story, they warm the heart and spirit ^^


End file.
